


Boys » Starrison

by weak4dweekes



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Smut, Top George, bottom ringo, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: George Harrison and Ringo Starr share a forbidden love during the start of The Beatles (in the 1960s)





	1. Chapter 1

George was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for the show to start. This was their 3rd show in D.C., also the 2nd last for now. Sound check had ended a bit ago, so he was sitting on the end of the couch. Ringo was beside him, and then John... And... Well... Paul was somewhere. Probably singing to himself or doing his weird pre-show rituals.

George kept glancing over at Ringo, giving him longing looks... But he never looked back at him. They had been a thing for a while, but nobody except the two of them knew. It was their secret. They acted like they were barely even friends, just to keep it all hidden. George tried his luck at reaching for Ringo's hand, but every time he got close enough, a producer would look their way, Ringo would tense up and scoot away...

But there was one time where they both looked at each other, and they were inches apart. Both boys had to hold in the urge to just kiss right there. It was hard but they did it. Ringo played it off by quickly turning away and looking flustered. And that's when Paul came back, he was pacing and talking to John about his personal issues and his wife and weed... 

George was so used to it by now. It was almost laughable how routine it was. Things would get awkward as the two illegal lovers exchanged looks and then the other two Beatles would talk about nonsense. And then just before the show, Ringo would pull him aside, stubb out his cigarette and give him a gentle good luck kiss before running out on stage. When it was time to leave, he'd go with Paul and John to put their guitars away and then help Ringo with the drums. They were alone when that happened and usually ended up holding hands.

That's exactly how it always happened, no matter what show or where they played at.

On special occasions they'd get lucky with hotel arrangements. Usually Paul and George would share or John and Ringo would share. That's because John still thought that George and Ringo couldn't stand each other. Usually all 4 of them got separate rooms or all 4 had to share 1. And its not easy sneaking around like that. Rarely ever did they get a room together.

On this tour so far they'd all had separate rooms. Every night was a struggle. When they were sure everyone else was asleep, one of them would sneak into the others room... To simply comfort each other in the dark night, talk about whatever, and savour each others lips because they weren't sure when they'd get each other again. Some nights Paul, being a light sleeper, would come in and ask, and they'd play if off like they were fighting or drinking. Paul would then join, and ruin the night for the other two boys. They'd end up going back to their own rooms. And then sometimes they got caught in the hallway by other people. And it didn't set a good image for a boy getting caught sneaking into another boy's room late at night...

It was always quite a struggle. Especially for the nights where all 4 of them had to share.

There was 2 king sized beds in the hotel room. Paul usually ended up on the couch after losing to John in rock-paper-scissors. George usually took the floor, he knew falling asleep next to Ringo would be problematic. It would cause suspicion with the other two Beatles. He'd always end up crawling beside him for a short period of time to exchange longing touches and goodnight kisses before he'd go back to the floor.

But then he usually wasn't able to sleep. He was always paranoid with the stupidest things. All the girls that love his man make him jealous. They can't love him. They don't know the struggle Luke George does. They don't know his lips, they don't know how desperate they are sometimes, like George does. Or even listen do his voice, talking about everything and nothing, like George does. They have never so intimately touched him like George has. They could never possibly love him like he did.

Silly stuff like that kept the guitar player up at night. Things like how Ringo and Paul wrote the song boys. Paul though it was about a crazy girl in love because of the first two lines. That was of course just a coverup of the real meaning. Nobody had ever uncovered that except for Starr and Harrison. 

By morning Ringo had written a letter, and pushed it under George's pillow in the floor. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and slipped out of the room with John (but he made sure John didn't see what he did.) And they went to go get breakfast. George didn't even sir at the feeling, but smiled in his sleep. 

When he woke up, he moved and heard the paper crinkle under his pillow. He carefully unfolded it to read it, but first he delicately smoothed the creases with his fingers and glanced over the letter before actually reading. He always admired Ringo's handwriting. 

Dear Georgie, ♥  
Good morning. I know you hate the nickname Georgie, but it's unbelievably adorable. Me and John went to go get breakfast. Should be back soon. This letter wasn't necessary, but I love writing to you. Because... Well... I love you. So much that it hurts, really. I just want to scream that I love you George Harrison. I want everyone to know that you're mine; sadly that can't happen. I am although proud of us either way my darling.  
Love, Ringo Starr  
P.s. I Love You

George couldn't stop smiling as he read the letter. Paul looked over, raising his eyebrow as he took another puff of his cigarette. "Why are you so happy, man? What's this note?" Paul started walking over and George just pulled it to his chest.

"Nothing."

"Did you get lucky with a gal?" He smiled, that signature smile that made all the girls swoon.

"I did! It's my business."

"Whoa! Virgin George got lucky!" Paul teased.

"Stop it Mr.sassy pants. Don't wanna get too many sparkles on your trousers." George chuckled, causing Paul to playfully punch his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The concert finally ended that night. All 4 of them were a sweaty mess, mostly Ringo though; because drumming used a lot of energy. Thank goodness for him and John's power breakfast! He loved that when he came back, George couldn't even look at him without blushing. Paul kept yelling something about virgin George and confused him. But once George explained, he just laughed. It was honestly funny that they all believed the lie. John too. Only because he was curious and asked.

The last song they played was Boys and he had sung it. The best part was always George's guitar solo. Ringo often got distracted when he watched his man play, so he messed up a few times. They had 3 more days in D.C. after this show before they went back to London. It gave them a few days to explore before they had to go. 

Ringo was cooling backstage, waiting for John and Paul to leave and walk back to the hotel. It was only across the street, and it was late. Shouldn't be too hard to sneak across. George was in the shower though, and he was anxiously waiting for him before he left. They decided to go in pairs to watch out for each other. He took another drag of his cigarette before he stubbed it out with a sigh. He bid a farewell with McCartney and Lennon; then went back to waiting. He was lonely sitting by himself, so he started singing.

"Well I talk about boys now... Yeah boys... What a bottle of joy... Alright George..."

Paul knew something was up with the other two Beatles, he couldn't really piece it together. He didn't really care either. Him and John just safely went back to the hotel. The thought was still in the back of his head, but he didn't speak of it. Him and John shared silence for an hour or so before they both got drunk and started writing. Paul was an amazing writer even when drunk; John too. 

George was in the shower room, 10 minutes had passed, but George was just lollygagging. He hasn't gotten cleaned up yet. He was just standing there in the hidden corner, letting the vent send chills down his skinny arms and legs. In the room there were 5 small showerstalls in there. He had a devious and scandalous plan knowing how impatient his lover was. So he kept procrastinating.

Ringo gave up waiting and ended up storming in there huffing and complaining. "George? You almost done?" He couldn't hear any water running; and that could be good or bad for the bloke. He saw George was nowhere in sight. The taller boy was hiding and eating for Ringo, and when he crossed into George's line of sight, he almost screamed. George jumped out of the corner and hugged Ringo from behind. His hands wrapped around the boy's stomach and his long slender fingers slipped under the bottom of his shirt. His cold fingers pressing against his skin and making him shiver. His full lips ended up on the back of the shorter boy's neck, making him gasp.

"I thought you'd never come in," George whispered against the shorter boy's skin. "I've been waiting." He kept praising him with innocent kisses on his neck and behind his ears. He started moving his hands down Ringo's stomach, trying to sneak his fingers into his trousers.

"G-george.. We're- we're in public..." Ringo gasped, but didn't stop him. There was something about the skinny lad's intense stare and cute accent that drove Ringo crazy. "We could get into a load of trouble... Ya know? And you're not even damp. You didn't even shower..." He wiggled out of his grasp and turned to look at his lover. His skin was pale, his shirt and everything except for his underwear were gone. It showed off his skinny torso. He looked cold. He rubbed over his chest, feeling his soft skin under his usually powerful hands. When he played, his hands and voice were strong and mighty hut when it came to his lover, George Harrison, everything was gentle.

"No, haven't even touched a shower stall. I've been waiting for you. Would you care to join me?"

"But- we can back at the hotel."

"John and Paul left. If I lock the door, we will be fine."

"It would look suspicious. It's risky George.."

"What's the point of life without taking risks, darling?" He gently cupped his face and looked down at him.

Ringo sighed. He couldn't stand how madly in love with him he had been for longer than he remembered. He hated the way George's voice and accent was so different from everyone else's and that made he special. He hated how cute he was, and how he kissed him and always told him how he loved him. He hated they couldn't touch in public and had to wait for long nights to express himself. He hated that they were both famous boys who wouldn't be left alone. But what he hated the most was the way he'd always give in and the fact that him, Richard Starkey, could never stop loving George.

"C'mon Richard..." He smirked and started pulling at his shirt. "Just join me in the shower. I have no intentions of something foul. I just want to be near you."

Ringo was reluctant, but let George pull his shirt off. He pulled him closer, making their bare chests touch. He sucked in a breath and charished the simple touch. With his beautiful blue eyes, he looked up into George's and slowly closed the gap between them. As their lips collided he let all of his worries drift away. George wrapped his arms around his back and held him there. After a while of the simple kiss, he depended it some. He licked over Ringo's lip, and sure enough the other boy let him in. They shared a gentle makeout as George slowly managed to get Ringo undressed.

Meanwhile, Paul was halfway back to the hotel when he realized he left his precious comb in the showers... He races back to get it. It would be the end of the world if he lost his comb! Since they were working using the buddy system, John had to go with him.

"Its just a stupid comb. I wanna go take a nap." John kept complaining.

"Hurry! You think my hair gets this perfect on its own?"

"You're a swine." John snickered.

Paul chuckled and kept running back to the venue. He cut quickly throug the halls. He finally came to the shower room door. Ringo wasn't sitting outside and he didn't hear any water running. Figuring the other two Beatles were gone, he opened the door, leaving John outside. Lennon was looking at cupcakes because he didn't care about Paul's hair like Paul did.

Stupid George forgot to lock the door. Paul frantically looked for his comb by the sink, and when he found it he cheered. "Aha!" He turned around, and his mouth hung agape at what he saw. George and Ringo... The two were too engulfed in each other to notice Paul... But Paul didn't know what to do. 

He watched for a second, staring in disbelief before speaking up.

"What the hell!?"


	3. Chapter 3

George pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting him and Ringo. His heart sped up as he realized they had gotten caught. He was breathing heavy anyways from kissing Ringo, so it was barely noticeable that he was so panicked. His eyes met Paul's and he couldn't tell if his fellow bandmate was shocked, disgusted, or excited. He could never really tell with him. Ringo was almost cowering, his face red with embarrassment. He wiped his mouth and his behind George to cover himself. George still had his shorts on, but Ringo was exposed in every way. He cursed under his breath at George under his breath. Only George could hear him because they were that close and he was so quiet.

George didn't pay any attention to him as he was having a stare off with Paul, who was just standing with his mouth slightly open. George finally decided to speak up,"shut your mouth, the flies will start nesting."

"Oh my heavens!" Paul gasped, his eyes still fixed on his bandmate.

"You like the view?" George teased as he tried to make light of the situation.

"You two?" Paul asked. "Since when? What!?" His questions came out as more like insults. "I can't believe this!"

"D-don't tell anyone, please Paul. If you're my friend, please don't ruin my life. It would ruin the bad too... Don't be selfish." Ringo was almost begging him, getting scared because he realized Paul was probably disgusted.

"I have to tell John! I cant wait to hear what e' says!" Paul chuckled.

George thought it sounded almost evil and he sucked in a breath. "Please don't, Paul. What can we do so you don't tell?"

"John owes me 20 pounds!" Paul snickered. "You do too now."

"Fair enough, but Why John?" Ringo asked timiddly.

"Because we made a bet that you two were a thing." He couldn't stop laughing, but then ended up raking his comb through his hair again.

Ringo stood up straighter, and he wrapped his arms around George's bare stomach. He let out a loud, angry huff. "I was scared, I thought you were gonna tell the world and ruin our lives."

"Oh please... I have no room to talk." He spat out before realizing what he said. "Anyways, gotta go rescuse John before he eats too many cupcakes... Have fun." He raised his eyebrows at them and winked.

"You go have fun with John too." George winked back.

Paul nodded, "well do." He didn't even process that he had exposed himself.

"But- aye, don't rush. None of your five bar gate jumps and over, sort of stuff." George smiled and then chuckled.

Paul looked back at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, I just thought it sounded distinguished-like."

"Well okay, don't be too late." Paul rolled his eyes and pranced away like the diva he was.

George turned to face Ringo and looked down at him. "I'm sorry... Tell ya' what though... I'll make the lads leave us alone so we can sneak around and go sight seeing like normal blokes. We'd probably have to get disguises though... But you could try our your new camera. How bout' it?" He smiled.

All Ringo could think was how sexy of a vampire George could be. But then he got caught in his thoughts. "George... Are you a vampire?"

"No, love..." He chuckled. "But is that a yes or no for tomorrow?"

"Oh it's a yes!" Ringo said after a bit.

"Splendid." George smiled and kissed him again. He rubbed the smaller boy's hips, wanting to finish what they started earlier. Ringo wasn't in the mood although and just pulled away from him.

"I don't want to do this at the moment George.." Ringo mumbled and looked up at him with his baby blue eyes.

"That's okay darling." He put his hands on Ringo's cheeks and just admired his face.

"I just wanna go and read a book... Without Paul's grandfather nagging on me. I won't be just lagging about. But now I'm embarrassed."

"Should've made sure I locked the door.." George chuckled. "I'll shower, and I'll be back to take you to the hotel in a few. And then since the guys know, I'm just gonna cuddle you to death. You can read or do whatever. I just wanna be near you."

"Yes sir." Ringo pressed a gentle kiss to George's lips and got dressed. The taller boy went to the shower, a bit disappointed that he didn't get to pleasure his love. Though that didn't make him love Ringo any less..

Ringo read as he waited, still being embarrassed. He couldn't believe that happened. He loved George, but he didn't want to take risk anymore. Paul and John were John and Paul... That didn't matter... But the risk of everyone else. He was too shy. Timid. Scared. He started thinking maybe he could just find a girl and make it look like he was with her... But he also didn't want to upset George.

He loved that lad so much, but it really wasn't worth destroying his career over, at least that's what he thought. Golly he had a stupid brain sometimes.

He threw his book down as he thought about what happened before they left for America. He found it quite hilarious that George put up with him being so pessimistic. How could that boy love him so much when he wouldn't ever let him do anything... How was that possible when all he ever said was no and avoided taking risks?

_"Richard Starkey? Would you run away with me? To a place where just us two lads could be an item in peace? I'm not sure where that is located yet, but we can find it as we go." George mumbled, his voice barely audible over the noise of other people yelling. They were at this random party that John led them to. There were so many people, that the two lovers weren't even noticed. George was close to ringo, but the drummer didn't hear him. He wasn't listening. He was adoring him, but was too scared of so many people and them... He was scared of the world._

_George started speaking louder this time. "Ringo.." he sighed softly. "I know you just don't want to be frowned upon or get into trouble. I put the offer out there so you won't get hurt. So we won't get hurt."_

_"You're being very, camp ya' know..." Ringo huffed as he saw people looking. A slower song came on and they were really close to each other. He was afraid that would raise suspicion and so he backed away._

As he thought about that incident he got angry and ended up storming into the showers. He almost ripped his wrinkled clothes off and found the only stall that was running water. He opened it, making the pale, skinny, guitarist jump. But he just pushed him against the stall and kissed his shoulder from behind, his hands rubbing over his bare bottom, making him moan quietly. He grinded his crotch against that place, making him gasp...

"What's gotten into you?" George mumbled lowly.

"I love you, ya know...?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you too Mr.Starkey."

They didn't do anything in that shower except wash each other and exchange kisses, praising each other.

~•~

That night was long and cold. Despite John and Paul knowing and their own relationship, everyone was distant from each other. John and Paul slept in the same bed, but faced away from each other. George and Ringo didn't even do that. Ringo got up to sleep on the couch. George didn't understand... He knew it must be overwhelming for his lover... But he also thought he was being fake.

George told himself that if he loved someone, he'd fight for them. That's what he was doing. Ringo was doing the opposite. He'd say 'I love you' but didn't do many actions to prove it. George wanted to talk to him about it to see what was the matter, but whenever he brought it up they'd get frustrated.

They dressed in their normal outfits for a free day on the town. The other two Beatles decided they were going to be working on a new album that they had been putting ideas out for. They'd been so busy, trying to release at least 2 albums a year. It was a surprisingly cool January of 1965 that they were in that hotel, working on the album they decided to call 'Help.' 

Ringo was amazed. It was 4 albums ago that he wrote the song 'Boys' for George.. 3 since 'I wanna be your man.' 2 since George wrote 'I'm happy just to dance with you.' And it wasn't too long since they wrote 'Honey Don't.' Which that song was just another landmark of one of their first fights that they had gotten over. Surprisingly, George started that fight when a fan kissed his cheek. It was all a big wbooblah and a misunderstanding.

Ringo and George usually played marbles or wrote their own while the other two worked on songs, but instead they found themselves walking the streets of D.C. Ringo was showing off his brilliant cheeky little smile. He was wearing a hat and trenchcoat. He was almost unnoticeable. George the same. Except his coat was black. They were honestly happy, feeling the cool wind as they walked around, looking at the frosty trees and other landmarks. The wind wasn't that strong, but Ringo's hat blew off when they started running. George caught it, but he was laughing.

When they saw the Washington Monument, Ringo took a few pictures. Not just of that, but the sky as well. And George. His beautiful love. George was walking slightly ahead of him and he turned around, he had a big grin on his face. Ringo put his camera down and nudged his arm. "I bet I can beat you there!" He almost let a giggle escape his lips and started running ad fast as his little legs could very him. George caught up after a little bit, easily. His legs were so much longer. In order to win the race, he had to run as fast as he could. It was unfair! Ringo had a headstart. But he wasn't mad, it was really funny watching him run slightly ahead of him, but grabbing his hat so it wouldn't blow off again.

George caught up right before Ringo got there and he grabbed him from behind and picked him up by his waist. Ringo squealed and squirmed to get out of his grasp. "Nooo YOU CHEAT!!" Ringo whinned and gently slapped at the guitarist's arms to try to get down. He was at least a foot off the ground.

"We tied!" George smiled. He didn't put him down though. He just shifted him so Ringo was thrown over one of his shoulders. The poor drummer couldn't help himself as he looked at where George's bottom would've been. That coat and those pants under it made him look flat. Regular jeans did the same. But when exposed, he had a cute little bubble butt.

"I won fare and square!" Ringo kept whinning and just took his hat off as his upper body dangled from George's shoulder. 

"Nope we tied buddy." 

"You captured me!" 

George finally put him down, after he walked to the back of the monument. It was directly his by the sun right there, and no one else was there. Everyone else was in line to go in. George put him down, and Ringo straightened out his coat and then fixed George's, and held onto the coat collar, looking up at him with a smile.

The sun reflected his beautiful eyes, and George couldn't help himself as he smiled and leaned down to gently kiss his boy. Ringo kissed back for a brief moment, but then they pulled away after only a few seconds. Even George knew how risky that was in public, but he thought it was worth it.

They ended up going into the monument, it was a bit dark, so they held hands. They saw people flying ballons from the entrance. Ringo was still surprised that it was a bit warm and it was January! He was content in their surroundings. He was probably only so stressed because he hasn't gotten out, but this made everything different.

They visited a few more places, and ended up going to a little restaurant called the old ebbit grill. George was still struggling with what happened the night before, he didn't want to ruin their date, but he did bring it up.

"Ringo? Is anything bothering you?"

"George, honey, I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been uptight about the situation. I know you're talking about yesterday. And how I've been distant... But I've just been stressed with everything. I'm so thankful that you put up with me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He nudged his foot under the table. He took the napkin from across the table and a pen that was in his pocket and scribbled out an 'I love you' on it before passing it back.

George smiled at it and turned it over to write an 'I love you more.' He watches Ringo read it and then he spoke up again. "You know it's true." He smirked. "And you know one thing is true, I like you too much to give up like some people do."

"That's true." He smiled back at him and looked deeply into his brown eyes. But his concentration was broken when George winked. His whole face turned bright red. He grabbed the napkin again to write something else down. 'Later, do you want to finish what we started yesterday?'

George nodded when he got it. "Sounds good, baby." He didn't have to work about talking since it was loud in there and everyone else was focused on their own things. No nosy stuck up brats. Or waiters. Those drags were just sluts trying to get with them. George was done with the waitresses. He wanted to tell them to stop flirting because he was clearly happy with his own date, but that'd make things worse. He ordered them milkshakes to go.

He hadnt realized they had spent so much time out. It was almost 8 by the time they left to go walk back to the hotel. They walked that 30 minutes in almost silence, holding hands that were covered by the long coat sleeves and sipping their milkshakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

When they got to the hotel room, Paul was on the phone by the bed, almost in tears. Him and John had a couple one nighters, and somehow Jane and Cynthia found out. They were both just deprived on tour. Paul and Jane had been married for a while, but didn't tell anyone. Some people figured it out, but the majority of people didn't believe anything. 

Had someone seen them touching each other at parties?

George and Ringo were the only others who actuay knrw about that, and they were busy enough trying to hide themselves. It must've been some random person or maybe one of the girls themselves. Jane was fine with it; she honestly understood where Paul was coming from with it. Cynthia on the other hand wanted a divorce, she couldn't stand for her husband to touch another man. She found John as disgusting after that. And John, of course blamed Paul for it. Both of them were just hoping that it wouldn't affect their careers. Paul tried to explain that it was both of their faults, it wasn't one sided. John wouldn't listen, he was so furious.

But Paul wasn't angry, he was just really depressed. He never had been so happy to be going home. He just wanted to hold Jane and tell her how much he loved her. He loved John just as much as Jane, the whole thing was devastating. George and Ringo stood just in the small door way, looking at their bandmate. They heard an 'I love you' and then the line went dead. Paul wiped his eyes and lit a cigarette. "Hello lads..."

"You okay Paul?" Ringo spoke up.

"We can talk about it later... You two have fun. I'm going for a walk."

"But it's late... You could get mugged."

"I don't care right now." Paul let out a sigh as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "I'll be back in an hour..." He looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, an hour." He started for the door, before Ringo stopped him again, looking weary.

"What about our buddy system? Where is John?" 

Paul just sneered and rolled his pretty eyes. Then he left.

Ringo was standing by the door, and George had traveled into the hotel room before he came to the conclusion John was in the bathroom. He knocked on the door 3 times, softly. "You alright in there Johnny?"

"Just taking a long bath dearie... "

"How long are you gonna' be?" George smirked and winked at Ringo as he waited for John to respond. 

"A while... I'm playing with torpedoes." 

They could hear a laugh and then a big splash. George laughed and turned around, almost immediately pinning Ringo to the wall. Ringo gave into George's stare and relaxed as he felt his hands clutch his wrists and hold him there. The guitarist kissed his lips gently, but let them travel down his jaw and neck. Ringo let out a small breathy moan and tried to wiggle his hands free of George's grasp. George did let his hands go, and the drummer's hands ended up around his waist... And they eventually went to undoing the taller boy's zipper.

George ran his slender hands through Ringo's messy hair as he felt the boy pulling his pants off. George could've been compared to a bird because of how skinny he was, but he had strength hidden underneath...

Ringo laughed as he looked at George, who was standing there in his boxers, that were hidden by the trenchcoat that he for some reason still had on. He looked ridiculous. "That's a very sexy style you're pulling of Georgie!"

The skinny man just smirked and did a sassy little spin. Ringo was 300% done with him and suddenly pulled him by his collar, towards him. George whispered a hello and rested their foreheads together. They ended up tumbling back together on the squeaky hotel bed. Ringo pulled George's coat off his shoulders, along with his shirt. He admired his chest by trailing his fingers over it.

Soon enough, both of them were completely undressed, kissing each other passionately. They were out of breath even before they even got any real action.

Both of the boys' lips were slightly swollen from all the sucking they'd done in and on each others mouths. They both smiled though as the taller boy maneuvered himself more comfortably between Ringo's legs. He kisses down his neck, leaving small lovebites, making the drummer moan. He grinded slowly, dragging their ever so hard members together, making Ringo gasp and his fingers curled into the bed sheets.

"Enough teasing... George please.." He bit his lip as George took control of him. Ringo found it amazing thatl George was so skinny, but he was strong. "It's been so long.." Ringo whinned as he moved his hands to George's back and then up to his neck to pull him down into a kiss. It kickly turned into something more heated and hungry. The taller boy brought Ringo's legs up around his waist and he began rock against his ass.. Making the drummer buck upwards, and slightly push back against him.

Ringo was done with being teased, his hard cock was almost throbbing, and he needed it lover. They hadn't gotten a chance to do this in so long. George smirked at seeing this and decided to move his hand down and run one of his fingers around the rim of his entrance.

Ringo whined. "George... Please.."

"Please what?" He asked as he kissed his neck and licked over the love bites, making Ringo almost growl.

"I want to feel you..."

"Like this?" George spoke lowly, pushing a finger into his lover. 

Ringo gasped. "More.. Geo... F-fuck me.."

After a few minutes of George prepping Ringo and the lad begging to be fucked, George finally gave in and aligned himself with Ringo's hole. He used his own spit as lube and pressed sweet little kisses to his hips as he sat there, waiting for approval to go in.

Ringo gasped before letting out a shaky, breathless moan. George was pretty sure he could hear his lover chanting "do it" under his breath.

George slowly pushed into the other boy, who gasped in response. "F-fuck." Ringo cursed. George was extremely big compared to his fingers, and Ringo felt himself stretching almost painfully. He had always enjoyed some slight pain during sex, however, so this only aroused him more.

The more submissive of the two adjusted quickly, and was soon begging for George to move. "P-please. More George." He moaned quietly.

George thrusted slowly and deeply at first, but picked up speed quickly. Ringo was so hot and tight, George was only surprised he hadn't cum the moment he entered him. He was overjoyed at the feeling of his lovers tightness engulfing his member.

Ringo arched his back, being the bottom he was. "A-always filling me so good Georgie."

George rolled his eyes at the nickname but was too turned on to bother correcting him. Not when he had none other than Ringo Starr writhing on the sheets beneath him. Soon enough, George had managed to find Ringo's bundle of nerves that makes every queer bloke weak in the knees.

"Oh g-god." The drummer moaned. "You feel so good inside me..."

The guitarist pounded into his lover relentlessly as a mixture of sweat and precum glistened on their skin. All you could hear in that room was their moans and panting.

"I-I'm so close." Ringo warned.

"Me too love." George grunted, still thrusting fast.

Moments later, both men were cumming everywhere. George stroked his lover till they both came down from their high, and then he licked it away from his hand and Ringo's stomach. That made Ringo shudder.

George pulled out of Ringo, who whimpered as he was still catching his breath after an explosive orgasm. The drummer laughed breathlessly and draped his arms around his boyfriend. "I love you George." He said.

"I love you more." The skinnier man replied.

"That's impossible, Georgie."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone settled down after the American tour stopped and they were all back home. That tour was exhausting; every little part of it. Playing, traveling, fighting... The whole 9 yards. For Paul and John it wasn't easy. They didn't make up 'till after they all got home and actually talked. George and Ringo were closer than ever before with this image in their head that together they would be unstoppable. Ringo of course doubted that because he was so pessimistic and sad. Yet he still had an amazing smile and sense of humor.

Ringo was tapping his toes under the table at the diner they went to back in Liverpool. George air guitared and hummed the parts he had. 

"Well I talk about boys now. What a bottle of joy. Alright George!"

Just Ringo saying his name like that sent shivers down his spine. Gosh George loved Ringo. In every way possible. He loved his smile. Laugh. Eyes. Arms. The way they made love. Their kisses. His personality. The way he runs how fingers through his hair. His hands. How his heart flutters whenever they talked, despite how long they had known each other.

On a napkin he wrote out a 'love you' and drew a heart with 'G+R' in it. The little silly gesture made Ringo blush madly and kick George's shin playfully under the table.

"Oh George you're too much for me." Ringo let a goofy smile play on his lips. George couldn't help but smile back and drew another heart in the air. "And you're cheesy."

"But c'mon you love me!"

"I do," Ringo said as a matter-of-factly. "But you love your sandwhiches more than me and it makes me frustrated." 

"Oh, go off. That's not true, darling." But he still dug into the egg sandwich that he ordered.

"There's my evidence!"

"Its only a joke. Lighten up, Richie." George smirked, flashing his teeth.

"You're lucky you're cute, my vampire." Ringo faked a little 'rawr' and then started cackling like a school boy.

"I do love you though, a lot. I need you." George whispered, more Seriously, reaching for his hand. He took it in his and laced their fingers for a few seconds before someone walked by and he pulled away. George couldn't put into words how much Ringo meant to him. He was one in the million, an actual love. A true love. One that everyone searched for... He didn't care what anyone though about them. He loved him and wasn't ashamed, but knew it made Ringo uncomfortable in public.

"George, that was a close one..."

"Richard. It doesn't matter... I love you. Isn't that what matters?"

"I love you too George, but we have to be more careful." He excused himself and got up. He left the diner and stood outside, smoking a cig.

George cursed himself. He sat there and finished his food. "Why can't I keep him happy?" George whispered to himself, mentally beating himself. All he did was mess up. He loved Richard so much, but he didn't feel like he got the love back.

Ringo was outside... Talking to the one and only Barbra... The diners walls were glass and George saw it. Barbra was Ringo's ex girlfriend and it made George uncomfortable. Why would Ringo laughing and talking to Barbra after he left George alone? It would've been a lie if George said he wasn't angry. He paid their bill and went outside, wrapping an arm around Ringo's waist, but Ringo pulled away.

"Hey George... Mind if I hang out with her? We see each other all the time, mate. Love you man." Before George could even answer the question, he was off, an arm around Barbra's shoulders. They were talking. Talking gossip and stuff, just like they were friends. Best friends. Like Ringo was just another one of Barbra's girl-friends.

George almost started crying. "B-bye."

~•~

George went home, alone. Maybe Ringo just wanted to be seen with a girl so people wouldn't be suspicious? Maybe he just wanted to be with a friend? Maybe George pissed him off or made him upset? George didnt know, he didnt want to think about it. He started drinking and writing, his guitar in hand as he did so.

His voice was shaky as he sung to himself. "You don't realize how much I need you." He wrote down the words and rhythms that he thought of, but paused. The next line, he kept saying in his head, but kept branching off into other things. "Love you all the time and never leave you... F**king hell! A$$hole! Why'd he just leave!?" George had to stop his rant and threw his guitar pick. He couldn't keep his mind in the right place. He didn't know what just happened. Ringo just went off to hang out with his ex, while he was on a date... What? What happened? Why'd he go? What did this mean?

"Please come on back to me... I'm lonely as can be...I need you." George sighed. He put the paper down.

Ringo went home later on, he just wanted a break. The pressure of the relationship was too much for him. So he wanted a 'girls day' with Barbra just to clear his mind. Even if he was rude about it, it helped. He planned on apologizing, he knew it would work. George was too in love with him not to. Ringo loved him too, a lot... But he didn't know if he was as in love with him. It was sad to admit, but it was the truth. He couldn't tell George that, he didnt want to break him.

He didn't even go to George's place, he went straight home, but at least had the decency to call. Of course, George picked up.

"Hello..." He sounded really out of it.

"Hey Geo... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I get it. You dont want me. I'll stop trying." George sighed.

"No," Ringo protested. "I should've just told you I wanted a break. People are suspicious. I get that you don't want to hide. I do though, and I want you to respect that." 

"That's not even why I'm upset. I understand that part... I'm upset because whatever I do, you just act like you don't care. I dont feel loved... I love you, so much, Richard..."

"Okay, George, I love you too. Okay?"

"Don't j-just say it." His voice broke.

"Do you want me to mean it? George, I can't. I love you, but its complicated... I have to think about it. Its better if..." He decided to just get it off his chest right then and there. "If we do take a break. But George I promise I never faked it. I love you, a lot! But I need some time to myself. I don't want anything to get awkward though."

"Alright Ringo." He sighed and hung up before he could say anything else. He just collapsed where he was, crying, asking himself what he did wrong. He wasn't going to pressure Ringo. He was going to finish that song though. He loved Richard Starkey, no matter what, and he was sure he couldn't stop.

How did it go from something to perfect to this in just a days time?


	7. Chapter 7

George started to piece the song together even more. Within the next few days, he had it complete. He was really pleased with it... But didn't know how to get it to his love. They we're apparently on a break right now and he didn't want to pressure him into anything.

The guitarist, confronted his band mates. Paul and John, who were somewhat awkward around each other. They had learned to get along so that they could continue on with the band and writing. George even vemted and told them all what happened. They helped him on a few lines though. Paul was suprised with George's writing, but he tried to hold it in that he could to better.

Paul McCartney never really could contain his sass.

"George, I think what you're trying to do is really sweet..." Paul smiled at him. "I wish you the best of luck."

"I'm going to wait a while... A week or so. He's been getting close with that girl..." He sighed and looked down. He almost teared up. "I love him so much, I don't want to loose him..."

"You won't." Paul kept smiling and trying to cheer him up, John stayed quiet. He wasn't in the mood to talk about love. He never was anymore.

"I had another song that I started... But this one makes me sound like a butthole."

"Well you are, Georgie." John snickered.

Paul scowled at John and then turned to George. "Tell me. I'll help you finish it.

George cleared his throat and handed Paul a piece of paper. "You've tried before to leave me, but you haven't got the nerve to walk out and make me lonely. Which is all that I deserve. You'll never leave me and you know it's true. 'Cause you like me too much and I like you. I really do. And it's nice when you believe me. If you leave me,I will follow you and bring you back where you belong. 'Cause I couldn't really stand it, i'll admit that I was wrong. I wouldn't let you leave me 'cause it's true. 'Cause you like me too much and I like you." 

Paul raises his eyebrows at him. "But you didn't do anything wrong to him... He did. He wasn't honest."

"I pressured him."

"I dont think so, but its a good song. You should sing that one, and the other for him to get him back."

"I'll try... I hope it works."

~•~

Ringo had gone back home, and was playing around with his drums. He was bored out of his mind. He missed George. Barb was great fun, but she wasn't the same. "I talk about boys now yeah boys... What a bottle of joy... Alright Geo- no..." Ringo got up to move and sit on the couch, where he had all the little notes that George had given him before. He decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, but... All that was in the fridge was Georges half eaten sandwiches. He couldn't get away from him and it really hurt his heart. He didn't understand why he was so stupid and shy. He only thought about himself. Not George. Not the other boy's feelings.

Only scared of how the world would look at him... Not even his own feelings.

He lasted a little over a week without any communication with George. There was a sudden knock on the door, and it woke Ringo up from his nap. His hair was all a mess and it was adorable. His eyes looked really tired, and he rubbed them as he opened the door. He was looking down, and saw some familiar shoes shift. He searched the figure up his legs and then his stomach and... Guitar... Then to his face. It was George.

Ringo gasped. His blue eyes, suddenly weren't so tired and heavy. "G-geo..."

George smiled and bit his lip before he started singing. "You don't realize how much I need you, love you all the time and never leave you.Please come on back to me. I'm lonely as can be. I need you."

Ringo continued to watch him, awstruken.

"Said you had a thing or two to tell me. How was I to know you would upset me? I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes, you told me, oh yes, you told me you don't want my lovin'anymore.  
That's when it hurt me and feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore. Please remember how I feel about you. I could never really live without you. So, come on back and see, just what you mean to me. I need you.  
But when you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore   
that's when it hurt me and feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore. Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you. So, come on back and see just what you mean to me. I need you"

"I love you George." Ringo whispered.

"I need you..." George sung again as the last part of the song. "And I love you too Ringsy..."

"I'm sorry I was so selfish..."

"No, I was a jerk." George sighed. "I didnt consider how you felt."

"No, you're always perfect Geo." He stood up on his tippy toes to peck his lips.

"No I'm not. I'm far from it."

"Honey, don't. Don't talk like that." Ringo hugged him, pushing the guitar so it hung on his shoulder. He pulled George inside as well, and made him out the instrument down. He hugged him tightly and kissed his whole entire face. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, darling."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm horrible. I went off with her in the middle of our day..."

George shook his head and picked up the younger boy. "You're not horrible. You're amazing... Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

George leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm in love with you Ringo Starr."

Ringo smiled. "Me too, my sandwich king..."

George kissed him again, gently and lovingly. Everything from then on out was perfect. They realized that they were only strong together. They could do anything together. They were just two boys in love, but love was magical.


End file.
